Howling Series
by silvershoelace
Summary: A collection of one-shots centering on Korra and Howl. Various relationships from friendship to romantic.
1. Chapter 1

Korra jumped up in a sweat, tears brimming her eyes. A single blink would let them fall and cascade unto her face like a waterfall. _Another nightmare. _She's been having these nightmares ever since Amon and the equalists ambushed her on Aang Memorial Island two weeks ago. Tenzin's words of wisdom did not help her at all.

Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, she placed her head on her palms, hunched. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She was the Avatar, for Agni's sake. She's supposed to be the strong, dependable, and fearless. But she was anything but that right now. She was slowly breaking and nobody can pick up the pieces. Not her. Not Tenzin. Not her friends. Not even the ancient spirits within her.

A tiny movement outside her window made her jump. Upon instinct, she stood up and took her stance ready for the next tiny indication that somebody might be outside. She didn't expect her assailant to open her window slowly and before he could fully open them, she earth-bended the walls, breaking its foundation on the floor and pushed it back along with her assailant.

The wall crumbled completely and she was preparing another attack when she heard a very familiar gruff voice letting out a string of curses. She stopped her attack but did not let her guard down.

It seemed to take forever for her assailant to roll on his back and use his elbows and knees to prop him and began to stand, albeit shakily. He took his helmet off and let it land on the ground with a loud thunk, whirled around at her, with glaring auburn eyes.

"_You psychotic Avatar! What's gotten into your head?" _

Korra jumped unexpectedly and put her hands in front of her mouth. Realization hit her. Standing before her, with his unruly black hair, obviously pissed was none other than Howl. He was supposed to be still stationed in the compound in the South Pole. _What was he doing here?_

Howl let out a sigh. Korra was just staring at him, her face mirrored shock at first then confusion and now it looks like she was mad. With a stomp of her right leg on the ground, she bended the earth beneath him that made him shoot up in the air and landed back on his back.

"What the hell are you doing here? And why are you sneaking up at night, you stupid jerk!" Howl seethed in pain and waited for it to away. Korra was now kneeling beside him, still glaring at him but concern was ebbed in her body language.

"Sorry." Korra apologized and checked to see the extent of his injuries. She almost grinned when she found the damage she inflicted on Howl. She helped him sit up before asking all the questions in her head.

"What are you talking about? I've been here for two days! I greeted you at breakfast and you brushed me off." Howl said while brushing the dust on his uniform. Muttering to himself, he found Korra to be quiet. He turned to look at her again and found Korra staring at her hands gripping her pajama bottoms. Howl could not help the concern the crossed his features then. He raised his hand to cup her cheek. "Are you alright, Korr?"

That simple act broke her tough façade and she lunged at Howl's chest crying her eyes out. Howl, despite his injuries, read her reaction like the back of his hand and was well-prepared to catch her. He ended up comforting her for a few more minutes before the guards and Master Tenzin found them and Korra's now wall-less room.


	2. Chapter 2

The bending brothers were surprised to find the Avatar in the gym after her long absence. Ever since she challenged Amon to that duel and escaped unscathed and still bending, she did not return to practice. She also quit the Task Force, much to their relief. No more worrying over her getting hurt.

Bolin was so happy he ran towards her, lifted and swirled her around laughing so hard. The light in Korra's eyes were back and she was laughing along with Bolin. Mako stayed on the sidelines with his arm crossed and felt happy that Korra was back. He kept it to himself, of course.

"So are you really back? You're not leaving us?" Bolin asked as he set the Avatar down on her feet.

Korra gave her trademark grin. "Of course! Why would I leave you guys? The Fire Ferrets is my family now!"

This made Mako's lips turn into a small smile that nobody saw.

The two kept on bickering each other and then turned when somebody coughed at the gym's entrance holding Naga's leash with one hand.

"I don't know where to put Naga." The man said, his gaze fixed on Naga. Based on his attire, he appeared to be a member of the group of elite guards that are on the Air Temple. _What were they called again? Order of the White… Some kind of flower?_

Korra turned to look at Mako and Bolin. She asked where they could take Naga, since she's never brought her to the arena before. Bolin volunteered to take Naga downstairs.

"There's a garage for the Satomobiles downstairs for the audience. I'll take her down there." The man muttered a quick thank you and approached them.

"Mako, this is Howl. Howl, this is Mako. The firebender I was talking to you about." As Korra introduced the two men, she was unaware of the heavy glares they sent each other. Nor could she tell that there was way more tension when they shook hands.

Korra was talking about something that Mako wasn't even listening to. He was busy sizing up this Howl guy. Why was he with Korra? Is she required to have a bodyguard with her at all times now? He caught Korra saying his name before he turned to look at her.

"What was that Korra?"

"What's gotten you so preoccupied?" She rolled her eyes. "I was telling you that Howl is also a firebender. He's one of the front guards of the Order of the White Lotus."

Mako brought his eyes back to the said firebender. Front guard, huh. That meant he was low in rank. He felt a little better.

"And now, he's my bodyguard." Mako turned to look at Korra and back to Howl – who looked really bored. Just then, he heard Asami's voice from the entrance. She was carrying bags of food with her.

"Korra! You're back on the team! I'm so happy!" The girl ambushed Korra with a hug. Asami then turned to Howl. "And you are?"

"Howl." He answered. Asami blinked a few times before she turned to Mako. "I brought snacks for today's practice." She handed the bags to Mako who placed it on a bench on the side.

"So, are you Korra's bodyguard? Or something else?" Mako dropped one of the containers. "My bad."

"Both true." Korra laughed. Mako turned around, surprised and intrigued. "He's my most annoying friend." She added and playfully punched Howl's arm. The man winced. Korra's hits are hard – Mako could testify to that.

Asami let out a giggle. "You two are sweet." Mako swears he saw them both blush. Something in him ignited. He suddenly wanted to hit somebody.

He turned around and with his poker face plastered. "Okay, time for some real practice. You've slacked off for three weeks so you have to work extra hard." His glare at Korra spoke volumes. Korra, however, shrugged it off. "I've been sparring with Howl."

Mako snickered. "What's wrong with you?" Korra asked, suddenly feeling insulted.

"Oh nothing. I'm sure he _helped_ you a lot." Korra's eyes widened and her nostrils flared. She was about to step up when Howl beat her to it, immediately silencing her.

"How about we spar first, Mr. Hat Trick?" Howl suggested, not helping to smile when he noticed Mako's temper shot up with the nick name. Korra had mentioned the brothers and their adventures (or misadventures) together.

Mako's inner fire burned with anger and determination. They easily set up the rules for the sparring match. He was feeling confident in his firebending. The stats in Probending has named him the best firebender in the sport. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to show Korra what she was missing while she was sparring with this jerk-face. _Wait, what am I thinking? Am I jealous? NO. Focus, Mako. Focus._

Howl took off his helmet and gear. He stood across the room from Mako waiting for Korra to signal the beginning of the match.

"Set. Go!"

Bolin entered the gym and found Asami crouched beside his brother – Korra and the man in uniform nowhere to be seen. He quickly ran up to them.

"What happened, bro?"

Mako ignored his brother and pouted.

"Let's just say, your brother has learned great respect for the Order of the White Lotus." Asami started to stand up. "And that jealousy brings nothing but a clouded mindset." With that, she walked away without a second glance.

Bolin was confused. Very confused. "I was only gone for 10 minutes tops! What the hell happened?"

Somewhere on the ferry, Howl was grinning like a child who was given candy. Mako was strong, yes, but he lacks training. Howl was trained by an elder member of the Order who was also Korra's firebending master.

He walked towards Korra, who was staring back at the arena. He winced and almost cried out in pain as he walked. He didn't expect the firebender to lash out on him with lightning. He had been going easy on him but lost his cool after a tiny spark hit his leg. He gave the young Fire Ferret a good beating. He shouldn't be acting that way in front of the woman he loves, which woman, that he did not know. It was evident that Mako did now know it too. _But he hit me with lightning!_

Letting out a sigh, he looked at his companion as she stared lost in thought. Mako was not the only one reeling with jealousy earlier. Korra's whole demeanor changed as soon as that pretty woman walked in. It hurt him, of course. But he would not voice out his concern until he has to. He came here to be at Korra's disposal. And until she tells him no, he would continue to stay at her side.


End file.
